


5 Times Aris thought he had this 'fatherhood' thing down... and one time he didn't have a clue

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	5 Times Aris thought he had this 'fatherhood' thing down... and one time he didn't have a clue

  
**A/N:** I had the bunnies for these with no place to stable them, so thought up a few more and decided to try one of those '5 Things' whatchamawhoosits :D  
**Word Count:** 600

  


  
"_Daddy!_"

The strident call of a child in distress makes Aris look up from feeding Kael, who takes the opportunity to wave his arms about excitedly, knocking the spoonful of peas into the air.

Rhisa Boch arrives with tangled hair and pouty lips. "Daddy, what's a half-breed?"

"Haff bead!" Kael shouts helpfully.

"It means you're half-human and half-Ilempiri, which makes you twice as special," he explains.

"I think Valin was just bein' mean, then," the little girl realizes.

Aris looks at son of Samantha Carter and Baal sitting on the swings. "I think he's forgotten just who his parents are."

_   
**5 Times Aris thought he had this 'fatherhood' thing down... and one time he didn't have a clue**   
_

_ _ _ _ _

  
She tugs him down to whisper in his ear, and Aris bites the inside of his cheek. Of course this has to happen while they're offworld with the Dixons…but it's nothing he can't handle. "That's great, honey!"

His daughter blinks up at him. "…Really?"

"Sure," Aris bluffs. "This means you're all grown up; you can even start carrying a gun, just like me."

He promises to throw her a party, the likes of which this planet has never seen, and Rhisa beams up at him as he kisses her before going to ask Dave's wife if she has any tampons.

_ _ _ _ _

"Let's go," Aris bellows up the stairs. "Don't make me send your mother up there!"

"Gee, thanks," Jenny says wryly, returning to helping tie Mika's shoes.

Kael runs down, giggling, and Aris stares as his daughter finally appears wearing something that's _definitely_ not age-appropriate. Jenny draws breath to protest, but he clears his throat. "You're _wearing_ that?"

"What's wrong with it?" Rhisa demands.

"Oh, nothing," Aris says dismissively. "It's just that I saw one of your friends wearing the exact same thing last week."

"Nuh-_uh_."

"Yeah-huh. C'mon, let's go."

Her eyes widen. "Lemme go change."

"That? Was amazing," Jenny sighs.

_ _ _ _ _

They've just announced to their children that a new sister or brother will be joining them, when Rhisa sighs and shakes her head. "Way to control yourself, Dad."

"Rhisa!" Jenny reprimands.

"Oh, come _on_, Mom – it's like he can't keep his hands off you for five seconds! Though," she allows, "It's your fault too, since you're always giving him those goopy looks and buying lacy black panties."

"One of those 'goopy looks' heralded the advent of your miserable, difficult existence," Jenny scolds half-heartedly.

"And besides, they were red," Aris puts in.

Their two sons collapse into helpless fits of laughter.

_ _ _ _ _

"Daddy, how do you know if someone likes you?" Rhisa asks, draping herself across his shoulders.

Aris leans forward, making her giggle and cling to him as he nearly tips them both out of the chair. "It depends on the person, sweetheart."

"There's not some sort of universal guy code?" she asks plaintively.

"Not really, honey. Who is it?"

"Jimmy."

Aris decides not to tell her that Jimmy Dixon is much more interested in her little brother. "I hear he doesn't like you half as much as someone else does," he hints. "Remember Valin Carter?"

Rhisa blinks slowly, smiling. "Really."

_ _ _ _ _

He's not sure why but whenever his daughter comes home with any of her friends in tow, some of whom Aris has known since they were born, they all turn bright red and start giggling whenever he looks at them.

Jenny laughs whenever he mentions it, but Aris finally realizes what's going on when he's outside their home cutting down a dead tree with no shirt on.

A group of adolescent girls – and their mothers – appear and even his wife joins them, fanning herself, when Rhisa comes storming out to throw his shirt at him. "_Dad_," she wails in embarrassment.


End file.
